The Princess and The White Tiger
by Nala Kenny
Summary: Setiap dongeng akan diawali dengan kisah menyakitkan dan diakhiri dengan kisah yang indah. Kisah ku kali ini adalah sebuah kisah seorang putri yang jatuh cinta dengan seekor Harimau putih. Dan, kisah dongeng akan selalu diawali dengan.. Pada suatu hari...


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 ***Princess Story***

 **The Princess and The White Tiger.**

* * *

 _Setiap dongeng akan diawali dengan kisah menyakitkan dan diakhiri dengan kisah yang indah._

 _Kisah ku kali ini adalah sebuah kisah seorang putri yang jatuh cinta dengan seekor Harimau putih._

 _Dan, kisah dongeng akan selalu diawali dengan.._

 _Pada suatu hari..._

* * *

Aku tersenyum di depan cermin saat pelayan selesai menata rambutku. Aku terlihat menakjubkan, dengan gaun indah menjulur sampai mata kaki dan mahkota cantik berhiaskan rubi merah yang tertata rapi diatas rambutku.

Aku tak bisa menghentikan senyuman ku sebelum suara ketukan pintu terdengar, "Tuan putri, kereta kuda sudah menunggumu dibawah." Aku segera membuka pintu dan terlihat seluruh pelayan berjejer siap membungkuk ketika ku lewat.

Aku menggeleng lemah "Sudah kubilang, tak perlu membungkuk seperti itu. Lagipula, aku bukan ratu kalian"

"Tapi, kelak kau akan menjadi ratu. Dan kami mempunyai kewajiban untuk melayani mu" Ujar seorang pelayan perempuan yang berposisi tak jauh dariku.

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum, "Tak usah berlebihan. Aku lebih suka menjadi teman kalian daripada menjadi majikan kalian. Jadi, mulai sekarang. Bersikap lah biasa saja bila di depan ku, Oke?" Aku menepuk pundak salah satu pelayan. Dan yang berpandangan satu sama lain. Lalu, segera mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Aku tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arah kereta kuda ku. Sayup-sayup ku mendengar bisikan para pelayan, "Tuan putri Sakura ternyata sangat baik hati. Aku tak menyangka. Dia benar-benar telah kembali" Lalu, kudengar pelayan itu mengaduh kesakitan seperti ada seseorang yang menginjak kakinya. Aku mengulum senyum ku mendengar penuturan mereka.

* * *

Di kereta kuda, aku memikirkan bagaimana caraku bisa sampai di kerajaan ku kembali. Aku hampir tak mengingat semuanya. Yang aku ingat adalah, aku masih berumur 11 tahun saat seorang peri putih membawa ku masuk kedalam hutan terlarang.

Di dalam hutan itu ada sebuah pohon tua yang membawa ku menuju dunia lain. Disana, aku bertemu dengan semua jenis mahluk yang tak pernah kutemukan di dunia ku.

Aku bertemu naga berkepala 5, merak yang terbang melesat layaknya elang, kupu-kupu sebesar rumah dan yang paling ku ingat adalah, seekor harimau putih yang menemaniku selama berada disana.

Harimau itu memiliki mata hitam yang sangat indah, bulu yang begitu lembut dan dia tak pernah memakan mangsa nya bila di hadapan ku.

Dia tak membuat ku takut, justru membuat ku aman bila di sisinya. Harimau itu seperti ditakdirkan untuk menjagaku dalam perjalanan di dunia, yang kukenal dengan negeri Moore. Harimau itu tak pernah meninggalkan ku barang sedetik pun.

Disana, aku menjadi seorang petarung yang ditakdirkan membawa kembali kejayaan bangsa Moore. Aku telah melewati semua ujian nya.

Dari yang membuat ku tertawa terbahak sampai harus mempertaruhkan nyawa ku sendiri. Aku, dibantu dengan putih-sebutan ku untuk harimau itu- berhasil mempersembahkan mahkota kejayaan kepada Ratu Moore-Ferrish-, yang telah lama dicuri oleh penyihir selatan.

Namun, kesenangan harus dibayar dengan kesedihan. Dipertempuran terkahir kami, Putih tak dapat menahan serangan yang bertubi-tubi dari para serigala penyihir selatan.

Dia sekarat dan tak bisa bangkit lagi. Aku murka dan mengeluarkan segala macam kekuatan yang menggumpal di dalam tubuhku. Hingga membuat penyihir selatan dan pengikut nya musnah dilalap api.

Tapi itu tak membuat Putih hidup kembali. Aku melihatnya. Dia mati dengan darah yang menutupi hampir sepertiga bulu putih nya; aku menangis di depan jasadnya. Hingga kusadari, aku tak lagi berada di Moore.

Aku telah kembali ke dunia asal ku. Dunia yang seharusnya aku berada. Dunia dimana aku adalah seorang putri mahkota.

Aku ditemukan oleh seorang petani yang mengenali ciri khas keluarga kerajaan Haruno. Yaitu, rambut merah muda. Ayah dan ibu hampir tak mengenali ku, karena aku sudah tumbuh besar dan sudah berselang 12 tahun sejak aku menghilang.

Kini, usia ku 23 tahun dan akhirnya, aku bisa menunjukan hal-hal yang bisa menbuat mereka percaya bahwa aku adalah putri mereka yang hilang.

Aku pun menyadarinya, tugas ku sudah selesai di negeri Moore. Dan aku tak dibutuhkan kembali. Sang petarung kini sudah menjelma kembali menjadi putri mahkota yang penuh keanggunan.

Aku bahagia berada disini.

Berkumpul dan menikmati hangatnya kebersamaan dengan Ayah dan ibu. Namun, jiwaku terasa hanya sebagian. Aku merasa, jiwaku pun dibawa mati oleh Putih. Hatiku sesak bila membayangkan mata hitam nya yang memandang ku sayu saat menjelang kematian nya.

Aku rindu membelai bulu putih nya yang halus. Aku rindu menaiki punggung nya yang besar dan setelah itu, dia akan berlari kencang sehingga aku menjerit ketakutan. Aku merindukan nya.

Orang bisa menganggap ku aneh. Namun, sepertinya aku telah jatuh cinta dengan seekor harimau putih.

* * *

Lamunan ku buyar ketika penjaga pintu membukakan kereta kuda ku. Aku membungkuk untuk turun dari sini. Setiap pasang mata yang ada disana menatap ku penuh takjub.

Aku bisa mendengar mereka berkata, _"Hei, bukan kah dia Tuan putri Haruno yang menghilang?" . "Kemana saja dia pergi?" . "Dia terlihat semakin cantik. "Apakah dia diculik penyihir jahat?"_

Dan masih banyak percakapan yang berusaha tak kudengar. Aku siap menerima segala macam perkataan orang-orang yang mencela atau pun memuji ku. Ini sudah bagian dari resiko menghilang selama 12 tahun.

Aku terkekeh mengingat betapa konyolnya diriku ini.

"Sakura?" Aku mendongkakan kepala saat mendengar seseorang memanggil nama ku. Aku mengerutkan dahi ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang tersenyum sumringah ke arah ku. Disampingnya, terdapat seorang gadis bermata lavender menatap ku dengan lembut.

Sepertinya, aku mengenali mereka berdua, "Ino? Hinata?" Aku menggumam dan mereka berdua pun langsung berhambur ke arah ku. Memeluk ku dengan sangat erat.

"Aku tau, kabar itu pasti benar!" Ino melepaskan pelukan nya dan menyeka airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata kanan nya. "Aku tak kau kembali, Sakura. Aku tau kau kembali" Ino mengenggam kedua bahu ku dengan erat dan matanya memancarkan kerinduan. "Kami sangat merindukan mu Sakura" Hinata tersenyum lega sambil mengusap lengan ku.

Sekarang, aku mengingat mereka. Mereka adalah kedua sahabat ku sejak kecil. Kedua putri dari bangsawan terkenal, Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuga Hinata. Aku juga sangat merindukan mereka. Aku pun memeluk kedua sahabat ku itu dengan erat.

"Sangat senang melihat mu disini" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kami bertiga. Kami pun segera menengok ke arah sumber suara dan tercengang melihat ketiga pria tampan yang berdiri tepat dihadapan kami.

"Naruto?" Hinata memanggil pria yang barusan menginterupsi kegiatan kami bertiga. "Sakura, perkenalkan. Ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto, tunanganku. Dan Naruto, ini adalah sahabat ku, Haruno Sakura" Hinata tersenyum sumringah kepada ku dan aku membungkuk hormat kepada pria berambut kuning itu, begitu pun dengan dia.

"Kau sedang sangat terkenal sekali, tuan putri. Semua orang begitu penasaran. Kemana kau pergi selama 12 tahun ini?" Seorang pria berambut klimis berkata dengan senyum yang sedikit menakutkan. Namun, Ino segera menyikut perut pemuda itu dengan keras, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Ino berdeham sesaat, "Setidaknya, perkenalkan lah dirimu terlebih dahulu, Sai"

Lelaki itu mengangguk dan tersenyum kembali "Perkenalkan, namaku Shimura Sai. Aku adalah, tunangan Ino" Ino membuka lebar mulutnya ketika mendengar penuturan Sai.

"A-apa? Sejak kapan kita bertunangan?" Ino menarik tangan Sai menjauhi kami. Aku pun hanya terkekeh geli melihat pasangan yang menurutku unik itu.

Pandangan ku pun langsung teralih pada pemuda yang berdiri tepat disamping Naruto.

 _Deg._

Aku mempunyai perasaan aneh terhadap pemuda yang menunjukan sikap dingin nya itu.

"Sakura? Perkenalkan, ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia adalah seorang bangsawan Uchiha yang terkenal itu, Dia-"

Belum selesai Naruto memperkenalkan orang itu, dia telah ditarik oleh seorang pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Hinata. Dan mereka berdua pun berpamitan untuk menyambut tamu lain yang baru saja datang.

Aku mengangguk, begitu juga dengan pria yang ku ketahui bernama Sasuke itu.

"Tuan putri?" Suara baritone membuat perhatian ku terhisap oleh pesona lelaki Uchiha itu. Aku pun menatap matanya, mata hitam kelam nya.

Aku merasakan degupan kencang saat menatap mata hitam itu. Mengapa... matanya sangat mirip dengan Putih? Bahkan, jantungku berdetak tak karuan saat memandang mata indah itu.

"Tuan putri?" Dia mengulang lagi panggilan nya dan aku pun segera tersadar dari lamunan ku.

"Y-ya?" Aku menjawab nya sambil mengalihkan pandangan ku.

"Apakah kau merasa tak nyaman?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya ke arah ku. Aku menggeleng "Tidak, hanya saja.. Aku merasa mengenal mu" Kedua alis Sasuke mengangkat ketika mendengar penuturan ku.

Sasuke maju beberapa langkah untuk mendekat ke arah ku. Reflek, aku pun mundur selangkah dari nya. "Benarkah? Padahal kita baru saja bertemu" Ujarnya dengan nada menyelidik.

"Matamu. Mata mu mengingatkan ku..." Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata nya. Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah ku, hingga kurasakan punggung ku menyentuh tembok. Dan aku tak bisa mundur lagi.

"Apakah mataku mengingat kan mu kepada seseorang, hm?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sambil menyeringai ke arah ku. Dan sialnya, itu sangat tampan!

"Bukan seseorang. Tapi, seekor" Aku menjawab hampir berbisik, namun Sasuke tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Seekor?" Dia menaikan alis nya sebelah. "Apakah mataku mirip dengan kuda mu?"

Aku menggeleng dengan pipi yang bersemu merah "B-bukan. Mata mu mengingatkan ku terhadap seekor harimau putih" Dia menunjukan ekspresi terkejut. Begitu pula denganku, aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah berkata bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyamai seorang berwajah tampan seperti Uchiha Sasuke dengan binatang?

"M-maafkan aku! Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Sebaiknya, aku pergi sebentar" Aku hendak melangkah menjauhi nya, namun lengan ku ditanah oleh Sasuke.

"Tunggu, maukah kau berdansa dengan ku?" mataku membulat saat mendengar permintaan nya. Aku pun reflek menganggukan kepalaku. Sehingga kami berdansa seperti pasangan yang dimabuk cinta.

Aku terus mengagumi mata kelam nya dan dia terus tersenyum menatap ke arah ku. Semakin aku memperhatikan wajah nya, semakin ku yakin bahwa dia mirip dengan Putih.

Atau, itu hanyalah bentuk ketidakrelaan ku terhadap kenyataan bahwa Putih telah tewas?

Musik pun telah berhenti mengalun dan dansa pun berakhir. Sasuke membungkuk untuk mencium punggung tangan ku. Aku membelalak ketika melihat sebuah kalung yang sangat familiar tergantung di leher nya. Itu adalah kalung silver berlambang bulu merak yang hanya dimiliki oleh Putih.

Sontak, aku pun menarik nya sehingga dia bangkit kembali dan tubuh ku berhimpitan dengan nya. Dia membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Namun, aku segera menarik tangan nya ke arah balkon istana yang sangat sepi.

Setelah memastikan tak ada yang mengikuti kami, aku mengeluarkan pisau kecil yang tersembunyi di balik stocking ku dan memojokan Sasuke dengan ilmu bela diri yang ku pelajari selama berada di Moore Land.

Sasuke nampak terkejut, namun tak menyiratkan ketakutan sama sekali di matanya.

Aku meletakan pisau dekat dengan lehernya "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Aku mendesis ke arah nya.

Tangan kiri ku meraba lehernya dan menarik kalung itu. "Kalung ini, hanya dimiliki oleh Putih. Tak ada seseorang pun yang memiliki nya!" Instonasi suara ku sudah berubah menjadi lebih tinggi. "Siap kau, Uchiha Sasuke?" Aku kembali memojokan nya dan menyebarkan aura mengancam ke arahnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan menatap ku penuh kelembutan "Maafkan aku, Sakura"

 _ **Deg.**_

Pisau ku lepas dari genggaman ku. Aku merasa sangat lemas ketika mendengar permintaan maaf dari Sasuke. Dan mata hitam itu seketika berubah menjadi warna merah. Semerah darah. Semerah mawar di padang bunga Moore land. Itu adalah mata milik Putih bila dia dalam mode bertarung.

Aku mengenalinya. Sasuke mengakuinya.

"Ya, kau memang gadis yang cerdas. Aku tak dapat mengelabui mu. Insting mu sangat tajam. Aku adalah Putih" Sesaat Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu, aku pun segera berhambur ke pelukan nya.

Aku memeluk nya sangat erat, seperti aku akan kehilangan dirinya lagi jika aku melepaskannya.

Sasuke membalas pelukan ku tak kalah erat. Kami saling berbagi kehangatan selama beberapa menit sebelum ku putuskan untuk melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku kalau kau adalah seorang manusia? Bagaimana caranya kau bisa hidup kembali? Aku melihat mu mati di depan ku!" Sasuke membungkam mulutku dengan satu ajri telunjuknya.

"Satu-satu, Sakura" Dia tersenyum lembut. "Aku terpaksa berbohong kepadamu, atas perintah ratu Ferrish. Dia menginginkan mu fokus dalam misi mu namun, kau juga perlu ditemani. Maka dari itu, dia mengutusku untuk menjadi teman perjalanan mu. Karena, bila aku berwujud manusia, mungkin saja itu akan menghambat perjalanan mu, iyakan?" Pipi ku bersemu melihat Sasuke yang menyeringai ke arahku.

"Aku dikutuk, Sakura. Aku dikutuk oleh penyihir selatan. Dan satu-satu nya yang bisa mematahkan kutukan itu hanyalan kau. Darah murni keturunan suci, yang sudah diramalkan akan menjadi seorang petarung untuk Moore land. Dan ketika kau membunuh penyihir selatan, aku terbebas dari kutukan itu dan kini, aku menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Walaupun, aku masih bisa berubah menjadi seekor Harimau bila itu dibutuhkan."

"Aku pun telah pergi selama 15 tahun. Dan selama ini yang menggantikan ku adalah Itachi, saudara kembar ku yang baru saja wafat 1 tahun yang lalu. Keluarga ku mengetahui kutukan ini. Dan memutuskan untuk menjadikan Itachi sebagai penggantiku selama ku pergi. Dan ketika ku kembali, sayang nya Itachi telah tiada." Wajah Sasuke menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Mata merahnya berubah menjadi hitam kembali.

Aku menggenggam jemari nya, dan dia meremas genggaman ku, seakan mencari kekuatan untuk bertahan hidup.

"Yang kedua, memang benar aku telah mati. Namun, batu di kalung ini memberiku sekali lagi kesempatan untuk hidup. Dia mengatakan, aku harus menyelesaikan urusan ku di dunia terlebih dahulu. Ada sebuah urusan yang belum selesai"

Aku mengerjap mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke. "Urusan yang belum selesai?" Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Sasuke malah menyeringai menggoda.

"Ya, ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan terlebih dahulu. Disini." Aku menelan ludah ku dengan susah payah ketika Sasuke mengubah posisi kami berdua. Sehingga kini, aku lah yang terpojok.

"Ratu Ferrish mengatakan, bahwa ada seorang gadis amat mencintai ku sehingga, Jiwa ku pun dikembalikan lagi. Dan seperti nya, aku tau siapa gadis itu, benarkan, Sakura?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajah nya ke arah wajah ku. Dia menyapukan hidung nya ke arah pipiku dengan lembut. Hal yang selalu dia lakukan saat masih berwujud seekor harimau.

"Siapa dia?" Aku berkata tak sadar karena terbuai oleh belaian nya. Sasuke menghentikan elusan nya pada pipi ku dan menatap ku dengan lembut. Kedua tangan nya mengusap pipi ku secara perlahan.

"Kau. Sakura. Kau lah gadis itu" Aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya. Namun, mataku segera tertutup kembali ketika kurasakan bibir Sasuke mencium bibir ku. Dia melakukannya dengan lembut dan sangat hati-hati. Seperti aku adalah gelas kristal yang amat rapuh.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman nya dan kembali mengusapkan hidung nya ke arah pipi dan leherku "Aku juga, mencintai mu. Sakura" Airmata kebahagiaan terasa mengalir dari sudut mataku ketika Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu. Sasuke membaca pikiran ku dan dia membalasnya.

Sasuke segera mengusap airmataku dengan ibu jarinya. Aku mengangguk cepat "Aku sangat mencintai mu, terimakasih telah kembali, Sasuke" Aku mengusap rahang tegas nya dengan lembut dan membawa nya ke dalam ciuman ku kembali.

* * *

 _Dan, sekali lagi. Kisah dongeng akan diakhiri dengan.._

 _Mereka hidup bahagia selama-lamanya..._

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

Hai hai haiiiii!*berisik timpuk beton

sebenernya lagi ga mood bikin ceritaa, maunya bobo-an sambil nonton Anime, tapii gara gara nonton film D*sney princess, gatau kenapa jadi pingin buat cerita ginian wkwk *Apaan sih gue gaje banget-_-

Walaupun gaje dan terkesan terburu buru(tbh, alur cepet salah satu dari ciri khas penulisan ku) makanya aku ga terlalu bisa buat fanfic yang alur nya mendayu atau ngena banget gitu wkwkw (pingin nya buru buru mulu, untung ga keselek)

Ini juga sebenernya cerita yang aku buat udah dari luamaaaaa bangetss tapi baru sempet aku update sekarang(tapi tetep aja males ngecek ulang-_-) hehehe *KebiasaanBurukJanganDitiru

Dan pasti ada banyak typo ato penulisan salah disini wkwk, maafkann dakuu :)

well, makasih banyak yaa udah baca. makasih juga udah berkenan baca bacotan author yang ga penting inii wkwk

Dann kalo kalian lagi ga repot, boleh kok isi kolom review ini~

Udah yaa, sampai ketemu di princess story selanjutnyaa~

Ada kah yang mau kasih saran, siapa lagi yang akan dijadikan putri di fic selanjutny?

.

.

.

-Nala-


End file.
